Loving the Reflection of a Ginban Kaleidoscope
by reychop
Summary: After a tiring day, Naruto found that a ghost of an annoying avenger has haunted his life for an indefinite period of time. At first he hated it. But then he starts falling in love. What if Sasuke has to leave? SasuNaru inspired by "Ginban Kaleidoscope".


-o-o-o-

Loving the Reflection of a Ginban Kaleidoscope

-o-o-o-

**Summary: **After a disappointing day, Naruto found that a ghost of an annoying avenger has haunted his life for an indefinite period of time. At first he hated it. But then he starts to fall in love. What if Sasuke has to say bye bye? SasuNaru inspired by "Ginban Kaleidoscope".

**Disclaimer: **The story that follows is a simple fanfiction. Fanfiction in the sense that the author is merely creating stories out of a preexisting story. The anime **"Naruto" **and this story's inspiration, **"Ginban Kaleidoscope" **is not affiliated with the author in any way.

------

Chapter 1: Ghosts!!!

------

A loud frustrated groan could be heard as the "click-clack" of boots, sandals and shoes on the sidewalk threaten to drown the silence. In a corner of the street, one could trace the origin of the annoyed sound, and in it stood an orange clad boy who looked dejectedly at his surroundings.

He glared at his tanned hands and waved them around in frustration. He increased his pace, anger and irritation marked his coming in every steps he took.

While you might be wondering why this boy is so irritated, it is important to note that he is a budding manga artist and novel writer. But he does not create ordinary literature. He was an experimental creator. He incorporates new ideas into his late grandfather's Imperial Romance Movement and made it unique in its own self.

Which brings us to the current source of problem. The publishers he had contacted rejected his submissions, saying they're too "inappropriate" to be published through their company. And to rub salts into the injury, it was not only one publisher who rejected him, but eight! And the rejection came in a row of never-ending cycle that seems to thin down the already dwindling patience of the said boy.

If you don't understand how it feels, put yourself into the shoes of an orphaned high school junior who has been kicked out in four jobs in one month, and you might reconsider shouting "crybaby" or "sore loser" at him and opt to shut your lips.

Anyway, back in the fire village within Konoha City, the said boy made his entrance to a rather decent house. It does not possess anything to indicate that the entities living within it are bordering above poverty, nor does it indicate treasure, wealth and beauty.

In all actuality, it was a rather nice two-level house with a garage, a small gate and a lovely garden.

"I'm home!" He said softly as he immediately ascend the stairs to his room. But not before an adult blocked his way.

"Just a minute, young man. I need to talk with you."

The younger one sighed and followed the other into the living room.

"So what's up, Iruka-sensei?" He addressed the older man. The said man possesses a rather dark tan complexion and a black silky hair. What distinguishes him further is a horizontal scar that spans across his nose.

His stern yet gentle gaze studied his student. Then after what seemed like forever, he let out a soft but audible sigh.

"Ruru-kun" The other flinched. He knew that when the man addressed him that way, it either means he is angry, sad, depressed or disappointed. He soon found out it was the latter as he heard the man continued.

"I've heard that your latest work was rejected again. Plus you were kicked out of that mall you were working on because you were sleeping on duty and gave change higher than the intended one and as the manager reported to me, you were simply slacking. I am very disappointed with you." He dramatically shook his head.

The said "Ruru"'s face redden in irritation. But he held his tongue back. Iruka is the only one who cared about him, evident by his weekly check ups and assessment of his life.

He barely contained his rage when he saw his teacher's face stretched into a thin, small smile.

"But, I guess that you can always find jobs somewhere. Just don't overdo yourself. I'm giving you one last chance. If I heard you got kicked in one more job and I'm moving in with you and leave my apartment. Okay?"

The writer could only nod when he felt a hand ruffled his hair.

"Good. Now run along, I have to prepare a dinner."

"Hai."

-o-o-o-

The boy closed the door to his room and collapsed on his soft bed.

"Ugh. This is so, stupid! I bet they just don't understand true art. Stupid people! Stupid no-appreciating-art idiots! Grrr! I ought to punch that guy's face in when I had the chance."

As he ranted, he heard a soft voice against his left ear.

"**Idiot..."**

"Grr... I'm not an idiot! It's not my fault they can't understand my novel."

"**Ha! Don't kid yourself, you talentless moron."**

Thinking that it was just his brain playing tricks on him, he gritted his teeth and punched the pillow.

"Fuck you! I have talent, you jerk!" He looked at himself in a nearby mirror and groaned.

"Fuck this. Now even my own brain is turning against me!"

He heard a deep, rich chuckle.

"**You truly are an idiot. Could you shut up for a moment and listen at yourself? All you do is whine and whine and whine. Idiotic imbeciles like you sickens me the most. Now shut up, and give me a moment of peace. Your whining is hurting my ear and I want to rest."**

The writer by now is finally on his alert. Is he turning crazy? What kind of an idiot would eventually start talking with himself?

"**Apparently, you are."**

"Gahh!!! I'm turning crazy!! Nooo!!!! I'm too young to die!!" The boy clutched his hair dramatically in fear.

"**Itai! Don't clutch that hair! You fool, don't you know I can feel what you can feel, geez. Stupid idiot who can't even take care of himself, and I'm stuck in his body forever. How worse can it get.**

The boy stopped all signs of motion as he assessed a tiny detail from the speech, then he stared at the mirror. And as he looked at his reflection, his eyes widened and his face paled. What do you suppose he found? Right beside him, is a translucent figure of a black-haired boy with a piercing black eyes. His pale complexion greatly made his appearance "scarier" than normal.

And this is enough to send the boy's brain on overdrive. Then the last thing he heard is the image's voice before collapsing to the floor with a soft "thud".

"**Hey, dobe... Dobe! Don't you dare fall asleep on me! Hey--" **But it was no use, the boy has already entered the land of unconsciousness and as his link to this world disappeared, his conscious disappeared as well while blankness reigned over the both of them.


End file.
